<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>李泽言与你之惩罚系列2- Souvenir惊魂 by bestkirby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556906">李泽言与你之惩罚系列2- Souvenir惊魂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkirby/pseuds/bestkirby'>bestkirby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sp - Fandom, spank - Fandom, spank文, sp文, 恋与制作人, 李泽言 - Fandom, 李泽言x你 - Fandom, 潇湘溪苑 - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom, 训诫文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkirby/pseuds/bestkirby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恋与制作人同人<br/>sp文预警⚠<br/>李泽言x你</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>制作人 - Relationship, 恋人, 李泽言x你 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Souvenir惊魂 (一)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souvenir惊魂 1</p><p>你做了一个噩梦，梦里有一个身穿红马甲的陌生人，他冰冷冷地告诉你今天会有血光之灾。记忆里看不清他的脸，官感却十分可怖。你吓得大叫着倏地从噩梦中惊醒，却发现自己早已被李泽言抱在怀中，惊魂未定的样子尽收在他的眼底。李泽言担忧不已，轻声问道，“悠然，做噩梦了？” 而后将你搂得更紧。</p><p>“泽言—” 你惊出一身冷汗，瑟缩在他结实的怀里，想要撒娇时视线定格在他的深蓝色领带。</p><p>“……你要去公司了吗？” 今天可是周末啊。</p><p>“嗯。魏谦给我打电话，我听他语气急迫不同往常，准备回公司看看。” 李泽言温柔地抚摸你的长发，对于星期日没办法整天陪你这件事，语气尽是抱歉。</p><p>“我多陪你二十分钟再走。晚上说好了，souvenir的约会。嗯？” 李泽言在你额头深深一吻。</p><p>“对呀，我差点把这事给忘了。哈哈，交给我吧，这次给你一个不一样的惊喜！” 想到三天前自己跟李泽言主动提出的要求，瞬间斗志满满，噩梦事情就这样被抛诸脑后了。</p><p>作为souvenir的老板娘，你的厨艺可不能太逊色。近一个月的时间里每每有空你就会钻研食谱，虽然做出的味道大多屡试屡败，不过有那么几道菜你已经拿捏尚稳，不会出太大差池。</p><p>于是三天前，你站在华锐总裁办公室里汇报完工作，立刻和他表露决心。</p><p>“李泽言~ 三天后晚上7点，souvenir不见不散。” 以为终于不用再谈工作，你内心欢呼雀跃。</p><p>“上一秒还在说你的策划案需要重做，现在就跟我提别的？” 眼前的李总板着脸，口吻严肃低沉。</p><p>你有点失望，没想到李泽言不仅没有爽快答应，反而又挨责备，“……策划案，我一定会在两天之内重新做好给你的。” </p><p>“时间不能说明什么，效率才是关键。” 李泽言的眼眸深邃，你被盯得发慌。</p><p>“现在我手里这份策划案，我猜测你用了不到三天。” 果然是李泽言，你的一切似乎都逃不过他的眼睛。</p><p>你轻声叹息，偶尔一次的偷懒侥幸也被抓了个正着。</p><p>李泽言站了起来，绕着大办公桌走到你的面前，“我给了你一个礼拜，时间上应当绰绰有余。你却还能手忙脚乱做出这种质量的报告。悠然，告诉我其他四天你在干什么？” </p><p>他的语气沉稳严格，气势上的绝对压制，你一句谎话都编不出来。“我……我在学厨艺……”</p><p>李泽言眉尾扬起，对你这个答案惊讶又感兴趣，“嗯？” 他的笨蛋倒是出息了。</p><p>“泽言，我想给你做一次晚餐。所以……最近就一直再研究料理。策划案的事情，我知道错了。都说慢工出细活，我慢慢做不一定做得好，但是三两天赶出来的东西……一定不会完美。” 李泽言虽然严格，却是一语中的。潦草交工的内疚漫延四溢着，你羞愧地抬不起头。</p><p>“小x。” 被轻唤名字，你抬眼装上他早已柔和的目光。</p><p>李泽言眼底竟泛着歉意，“刚才说话太严厉了吗？抱歉。” 他摸摸你棕黑明亮的发丝，说道，“在我身边，我不需要你完美。但是，做事要尽心。明白吗？” </p><p>“嗯，泽言，我一定会改掉这个毛病！”</p><p>“好。不过，你这两天先把策划案的事放下。”</p><p>“嗯？” 你疑惑。</p><p>“继续练习厨艺，三天后晚上七点，souvenir给我看你的学习成果。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Souvenir惊魂 (二)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souvenir惊魂 2</p><p>思绪从三天前办公室的嗔责回到现在，眼前的李泽言眼眸温柔而深情，“笨蛋的脑袋里又在想什么？”</p><p>“唔……没什么。你去公司吧~ 我这就去超市买点食材，晚上等着吃悠然大厨的美味料理吧！” </p><p>听你要自己出去，李泽言原本平和的眉宇紧皱，“souvenir什么食材没有，要特意去超市去买？早上空运来的海鲜红肉，园子里新挑拣的时蔬，上次你嚷嚷着要种莳萝，薄荷，迷迭香七七八八的，现在也都长出来了。”</p><p>“李大总裁，你就安心回华锐抓魏谦，晚上交给我就好。放心，我不会乱跑的。买完就叫司机直接送我去souvenir，这样可以了吗？”</p><p>李泽言眉头也没舒展一寸，他的笨蛋连过马路都会走神，他怎么放心的下。</p><p>“现在起床跟我去华锐。之后一起去超市，你要在我身边。” </p><p>他的语气强硬极了，但你知道你一撒娇他就会让着你，毕竟不是原则上的犯错。</p><p>“唔，泽言~ 小言言~ 总裁大人~我发誓，我会照顾好自己的，随时和你报备，请您放宽心~”</p><p>他轻叹，然后摸了摸的乱蓬蓬的头发，“真拿你没办法。乖一点，晚上七点见。”</p><p>“遵命！”</p><p>打发走你家老板，你便准备起身出发。扯一张便利贴，你坐在桌前构思着晚上的大餐，毕竟你的厨艺还不够扎实，会做的几道菜都天南地北，凑不成一桌和谐的菜系。不过，今天是个特殊的日子，那就是——愚人节！即便他上一口还吃着北方凉拌小菜，下一道就变成五分熟的牛排，也是情有可原嘛。</p><p>很快，菜单出炉。除了两样清爽小菜，就是主打的惠灵顿牛排。至于甜点，已经被你纳入愚人节整蛊礼物。辣椒布丁，这种卓越组合，希望给李泽言更多生活中的灵感。想着他被你的惊喜吓到，你期待得想立刻飞到超市去买小米椒。</p><p>下午三点，吃完午餐买好配料的你已经身处souvenir的后厨，桌上材料丰盛至极，单是惠灵顿牛排就已经有十几样摆满厨台。看着眼前纷杂，你有些无从下手，不仅再次感叹，上得厅堂下得厨房的李泽言真的很厉害。</p><p>美味并不在于食材是否昂贵，调料又放了有多少种，而是关于搭配和协调。你和他的关系就像相配的食材，简单，却彼此不可或缺。</p><p>时间已经不早，你把提前打印的牛排食谱贴在墙上，一边熟悉一边开始准备。黄油煎至融化，放入洋葱丁，蘑菇碎和白兰地酒。酒的醇香将这两样的特殊香气完全激出。待凉后，再加入绵密的鹅肝酱泥炒拌均。</p><p>菲力入锅，红嫩的肉质表面被煎的变色，发出滋滋的响声。肉的鲜香跃跃欲出，刚吃完午饭的你也不禁心动。之后就是准备包裹牛排的酥皮，鲜甜的蛋黄液在烤箱的炙烤中变成有人的酥脆金黄，你已经迫不及待的想看到这道菜成品的样子。</p><p>至于压轴的辣椒布丁，你也早有准备。</p><p>三根小米辣椒被你切成小段，倒入牛奶里温煮，再过滤掉煮软的辣椒渣，之后的步骤便和普通布丁一样啦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>